Bang/Manga Gallery
Manga Hero Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc Ropm_021_040.jpg|Bang at the Hero Association Ropm_021_041.jpg|Bang meets Genos Ropm_021_047.jpg|Hearing the sirens warning the citizens about the meteor Ropm_021_048.jpg|Demonstrating his technique... Ropm_021_049-050.jpg|...but Genos already left Ropm_021-004_017.jpg|Bang reassures Genos not to worry Ropm_021-004_020.jpg|Being told to stand back Ropm_021-004_027.jpg|Seeing Genos fall on to the ground Saitama asks Bang to take care of Genos.jpg|Bang meets Saitama Ropm_021-004_051.jpg|Seeing Saitama break the meteor with one punch Ropm_021-004_053.jpg|The meteor part are falling towards them Bang uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist.png|Protecting Genos from the rubble Copm_022_026.jpg|Observing the angry mob from the distance Alien Conquerors Arc Rock_Smashing_Water_Stream_Fist.jpg|Demonstrating his technique 0030-008.jpg|Asking Saitama and Genos to try 0030-010.jpg|Telling Saitama about his previous disciple Garou 0030-011.jpg|Telling Charanko to stop 0030-012.jpg|Hearing about the meeting from the hero staff member 0030-013.jpg|Heading to the meating 0030-014.jpg|Arriving at the Hero Association Hero Association S-Class Meeting Manga.jpg|At the hero meeting BangProfile.jpg|Bang profile S-Class Hero Meeting.jpg|Sitch explains the meaning of the meeting News of Shibabawa's death.jpg|Reading Shibabawa's prophecy BangAfterTheAttack.jpg|Questioning Sitch on what happened Bang and Metal Bat join.jpg|Bang joins the fight with Metal Bat Bang steps in.jpg|Bang step in front Puri-Puri Prisoner Bang hits Melz.jpg|Bang hits Melzargard Bang Fighting Monster Melz.jpg|Bang fighting the monster Tatsumaki saves the S-Class Heroes.jpg|Seeing the shells falling Seeing Tatsumakis Power.jpg|Seeing Tatsumaki using her powers S-Class Heroes vs. Melzargard Manga.png|The heroes continue to fight Melzargard Bang finds the marble.jpg|Bang find the marble Bang Hit.jpg|Bang is hit by the monsters attack Bang bouncing .jpg|Bang bouncing of the walls Bang hit the wall.jpg|Bang hits the wall Bang's body.jpg|Bang's scarred, muscular body Bang last head.jpg|Bang takes down the last head Ground shakes from Boros' energy.jpg|The ground begins to shake Running from the falling Dark Matter Thieves ship.jpg|Running from the falling ship Metal Knight's drone arrives.jpg|Seeing Metal Knight's robot Bang advising Tatsu.jpg|Advising Tatsumaki to stop attacking Genos Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Bang expeling Charanko.jpg|Bang expelling Charanko Bang and Bomb.jpg|Bang asking his older brother Bomb for help Prepared to find Garou.jpg|The pair begin their search for Garou Bomb and Bang at the scene.jpg|Bang and Bomb arrive to see the defeated Tank Topper Army Monster Raid Arc Bang_kills_Fist_Fight_Djinn.png|Bang kills Fist Fight Djinn Monster Association Arc Bang_interrupts.png|Bang kicking Garou Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Sky Splitting Fist 2.png|Bang and Bomb combo attack Bang preparing to use his maximum power.png| Bang prepares to use abandonment to fight Elder Centipede Bang_recovering.png|Bang recovering from battle with Elder Centipede Bang_coaxes_info.png|Bang coaxes info out of King Fubukinewgroup.png|Bang follows Fubuki to battle the Monster Association Bang deflects Orochi's lightning.png|Bang deflects Orochi's lightning Old training session in Bang's dojo.png|Bang looking over his students' training session as B-Class hero Appearances in Other Media Volume Combined Volume Covers Poster.jpg|Bang on the triple-volume cover spread Omakes Lobster Bang gets lobsters.jpg|Bang receives lobster from his brother Bomb offering lobster.jpg|Bang offers some lobster to Saitama and Genos Bang hears Charanko.jpg|Bang hears Charanko coming Preparing a Hot Pot.jpg|Preparing the hot pot no nappa cabagge.jpg|After hearing there is no napa cabbage Bang sees dojo.jpg|Bang returns seeing his dojo destroyed Chapter Covers Chapter 30.png Chapter 55.png Chapter 108.png Category:Galleries